The Fire brothers and the Dragons: The theif
by AnimeRules4
Summary: It's the 21st century, but dragons, monsters and mystical creatures have walked out of fairy tails and into high school students Natsu and Leaf Dragneels and their younger brother Romeo Conbolts Lives. Metalicana's Thunder Hammer has been stolen and their the prime suspects. Now they along with other Dragon Gardians children must find the real theif and the Hammer or else.
1. Prolouge

**Me: I don't own The Fairy Tail characters or the plot to Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. But some characters are Original Characters thought up by me!**

A fire appeared in the sky, a man the height of the Empire state building walked out of the fire walking in the air and down to the ground. His body turned into fire and most of the fire disappeared, shrinking to the height of a six foot man around the age of forty-five with dark red hair and gold eyes, he was wearing a black hooded sweater on top of a red t-shirt. He walked down the streets and into an alleyway and walked through the door, up the stairs up to the roof where he met with a man with silver hair and red eyes.

"Metalicana" the one with red hair said causing the other man to turn around. "Igneel" Metalicana replied. "It's been many years" Igneel replied and Metalicana turned and looked at the sky where lightning flashed from thunder clouds. "What do you see?" He asked and turned to Igneel who turned to the sky. "I see Thunder clouds and lightning" Igneel replied. "But no thunder" Stated Metalicana and Igneel turned to him with confusion "Stolen…my hammer….stolen" he looked at Igneel and turned away. "…What…" Igneel fallowed Metalicana."…you believe I took it? You have been blinded brother, we are forbidden from stealing each other's powers." Metalicana stopped and faced him. "…but our children aren't…" He stated. "You're accusing my sons?" Igneel asked and Metalicana stared at him blankly. "I haven't seen either of them since they were babies neither of them know me, about our world, they're powers nor who they really are because of you." "If one of your sons stole my hammer I'll send them to the deepest pits of hell" Metalicana said and Igneel grabbed him by the collar. "If you touch either one of them you will have to fight for your life" Igneel said with venom in his voice. Metalicana pushed him away and the two stared at each other in the eyes neither of them blinking. "They must return my hammer to me within a month. By midnight on the day of dragons." He stared at Igneel again then walked over to a door. "Or there shall be war" The iron door blew up and he stared at Igneel again then walked in. A new door reappearing in the old ones place. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own The Fairy Tail characters or the plot to Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. But some characters are Original Characters thought up by me! Oh! By the way Leaf is Edolas Natsu. **

_**Recap: **_

"_**I see thunder clouds and Lightning" Igneel said.**_

"_**But no thunder" Metalicana stated.**_

"_**You have been blinded brother, we are forbidden from steeling each other's powers" Igneel reminded.**_

"_**But our children aren't" Metalicana replied.**_

"_**If you touch either one of them you will have to fight for your life" Igneel said.**_

"_**They must return my hammer to me within a month. By midnight on the day of dragons, or there shall be war" Metalicana said.**_

**Chapter 2:**

A boy the age of seventeen sat in the middle of a ring of flames in a forest. His eyes closed and the fire coming closer towards him. His Spiky pink hair dancing in the wind, slowly he opens his eyes to revel onyx colored pupils. He stands up and walks through the wall of fire.

"And he's alive!" a voice says and claps. The boy walked over to another boy but one who has Bright blue hair and black eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel is the king of flames!"said another boy who looked like a mirror image of Natsu but with goggles on his head.

"How long was that Happy?" Natsu asked the one with bright blue hair.

"20 minutes" Happy replied. "Longer than Leaf"

"Only 5 minutes longer" the other pink haired boy said.

"20 minutes?" Natsu asked.

"Yep" leaf replied.

"That's crazy, how do you do it?" Happy asked.

"I don't know being around fire just calms me down" Natsu replied.

"Same for me" Leaf added.

"Yea, come on were going to be late." Happy said.

The three put out the fire and ran out of the forest. Through the streets and into a school building, over to their lockers and down the hall to class.

"Man I wish I could spend all day surrounded by fire than this place." Natsu said.

"I won't argue" Happy said. "This place is a war zone"

"No war zones are calmer" Leaf said.

The teacher wrote a line on the bored. That said '_**A peace is of the nature of a conquest; for then both parties nobly are subdued, and neither party loser.**___

_**- William Shakespeare**__' _the teacher turned around.

"Good morning I am Mr. Erigor your substitute English teacher. Now can anyone tell me what Shakespeare was trying to say here?" He asked.

Four hands raised into the air and the teacher looked around the room, eyes falling on Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel?" He asked, and Natsu looked at the board. "Well?"

Natsu looked at the board and the letters were moving around. He looked to his left and sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't know" He said.

"Anybody else?" The teacher asked.


	3. Crossover Idea

**Me: Hi, sorry but this won't be another chapter, for a while now I've had the Idea of writing a crossover for the animes Fairy Tail and Detective Conan/Case Closed. But I don't want the normal parings like for Detective Conan: Shinichi X Ran or Jimmy X Rachel, Heiji X Kazuha or Harley X Kirsten, Sonoko X Makoto. Or Fairy Tail: Natsu x Lucy, Erza X Gray, Gajeel X Levy, Wendy x Romeo. You know those, I want your opinion on who should be paired up with who for the crossover. I'm thinking of leaving some pairs like Natsu X Lucy but I'm not completely sure yet. If you don't mind please tell me in a review what you think the couples should be. If you haven't seen one of the two shows before I'd suggest you watch the one you haven't yet, there both in my opinion very good or if you don't want to watch you could just check out Detective Conan World's Wiki or Fairy Tail wiki.**


End file.
